Love
by x snow-pony x
Summary: A short Tracy/ Seth romance one-shot.


**A/N So, I've been going to college for nearly a month and a half now, and I have a boyfriend! And he's really good at showing me he cares for me by putting his arm around me and holding my hand, and I'm not very good at showing him back. So I thought I'd write him a story to show him instead. :-)**

 **(And seeing as I'm getting him into TBR, I thought a TBR story would be perfect.)**

 **Tracy POV**

I was sat at my desk in the office, looking through some files. I picked up Tee's, looking at my watch as I did so.

8:10.

I'd been here since 8:00, Cam having dropped me off on the way to a meeting she had in London, and had quickly gone to the office to get as much work done as I could so I could spend time with Seth before Gina woke up and Mike got in.

He'd be here in five minutes.

I was in the middle of writing something down when the door opened behind me. I jumped, before my face broke into a smile.

Seth was here.

"Hi," I said, unable to stop smiling. Seth always made me feel happy. I knew that he loved me and would care for me if anything were to ever go wrong.

Seth smiled back, before he took Gina's chair and brought it next to me.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, my brain's just melting," I said, giving a small laugh.

Seth gave a laugh too, before he put his arm around my shoulders. I felt a small pain in my stomach, a good pain, before I smiled. Seth always made me feel loved, his arm always round my shoulder. I stopped writing and gave him a smile. Seth smiled back, and we leaned in for a kiss.

It only lasted a second because I never had the courage to keep it for longer, even though I really wanted to, but it was amazing. As he pulled away I couldn't help but smile, and I rested my head on his, just enjoying the moment.

"Haven't you got work to do?" asked Seth.

I looked at my watch: 8:20. "I'll do it later."

Seth gave another small laugh at my predictableness (as I always put off paperwork when I could), before he took my hand, his other arm still round my shoulders. I took his hand, a hand that was quite a bit bigger than mine, and held it, rubbing my thumb over his fingers.

I loved holding hands. It made us feel connected, and showed the world that we were as well. And we could just sit there holding hands however we were sitting, even if we were opposite each other. Seth would also sometimes kiss my hands, and I'd get a little shiver every time he did.

I rested my head on Seth's shoulder, closing my eyes as I felt calm. I always felt safe around Seth, content and happy with life, unable to stop smiling.

I loved him so much.

"You OK?" asked Seth.

I nodded. I was always so calm when I was resting on Seth that I didn't talk much, and instead just sat there, thinking. It was nice to have someone who made me feel this calm, this tranquil, when sometimes life could throw up problems and make you feel horrible.

Whatever happened, however I felt, Seth was there for me.

Like the first time I'd been to his. I'd nearly cried, and he'd given me a hug, and I'd never wanted it to end, feeling safe and happy, protected. Or one day at work when I'd been ill and I'd texted him and he'd come and sat with me and looked after me rather than doing his own thing.

He would do anything for me, and I'd do the same for him.

I came out of my daydream as I continued to rest on Seth's shoulder, and he kissed my head. It made me feel loved, and I smiled.

That was the thing. Whenever I was with Seth, I felt loved. He always showed me how much he loved me, expressing it through his actions, or sometimes just telling me.

"I love you," Seth whispered.

"I love you too," I said.

That was the thing though: I was awful at expressing myself. It was true, I did love him, so much, but half of the time I didn't know how to show it. All of the actions he did I felt weird to do myself, and I could never find the right words to say to him. I really did love him, he just didn't know it because I hardly ever showed it.

Seth looked at his watch. "I'd better go," he said. "And you've got paperwork to do anyway."

I sighed. "OK."

We both stood up so I could show Seth out, as his shift wasn't until later and the only reason he'd come in early was so we could see each other before work.

I started to walk, but Seth held back. I turned to him, and we leaned in for another kiss.

It was slightly longer this time, but it still ended way too soon. I then remembered something Seth had told me, and I shyly put my hand up to his cheek. "You said you liked this."

We kissed again, not able to hide our huge smiles, before we pulled away. Our smiles widened, me always feeling so happy after every kiss because I was with the boy I loved, and the boy who loved me. And it was the love that we had for each other that made me so happy, not just when I was with him, but in general. I was so much more happy and relaxed now than I had been before we started going out, and I loved him for that also, so so much, for making a difference to my whole life.

He took my hand as we left the office, and then we went to the front door. Gina was just coming down the stairs, and so we said goodbye.

"Toodles," he said as he left.

"Bye," I said. I watched him go, the smile still on my face, before I closed the door.

I was so glad he was my boyfriend.

I said hi to Gina as she came into the hall, before I went back into the office. I put Gina's chair back before I sat down at my own.

And then, as I stared at the file, I had one last thought of Seth before I reluctantly pushed him from my mind so I could concentrate on the work I had to do.

 _I love you._

 **A/N Really hope you enjoyed it. First one-shot of Tracy and Seth in a relationship, although I have a feeling there will be lots more. Please review. :-)**


End file.
